Esos malditos diecisiete meses
by QaramellTem
Summary: A partir de ahora, todo cambiará. Te volverás más fuerte. Ella así lo hubiera querido, ¿o no? Y si no, ¿de cuándo acá tomas en cuenta las opiniones de la enana endemoniada esa? Vas a superarle. "A las batallas y su mundo, digo" Porque de ahora en adelante, la Sociedad de Almas no es más que un recuerdo de algo que cualquiera diría que no existió. "Reconfórtame, Rukia"
1. ¿Aceptación?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. La historia en cambio, sí es de mi autoría.

Ningún intento de lucro ni nada parecido.

* * *

**Esos malditos diecisiete meses**

_**OS 1: ¿Aceptación?**_

**Por ~QaramellTem**

* * *

Rukia se había ido el pasado día. Y junto con ella, sus poderes.

Recordaba sus rosadas mejillas antes de despedirle...

Tantas y tantas cosas que se le venían a la mente en aquel momento.

Montones de cosas que quería decirle, desde "Gracias" hasta "Quisiera poder seguirte viendo"

Sonrió melancólico.

Movió su cabeza con fuerza varias veces.

No tenía por qué ponerse sentimental. No era lo suyo.

Mejor pensaba en las cosas positivas que se venían. Oh, sí.

Se venían cosas mejores, grandes y lo mejor de todo era que, podía disfrutarlas sin temor alguno.

¡Porque volvía a su vida normal!

No tendría que preocuparse por los condenados hollows.

«_Ahora Afro-san se encargará de ellos_»

No tendría por qué estar defendiendo fantasmas.

«_Porque ahora ya no los veo más_»

No debía preocuparse por si algo malo llegase a ocurrirles a sus hermanas.

«_Ya no tengo enemigos_»

Podría mejorar las notas en la escuela.

«_Tener un promedio decente_»

Podría unirse a un club, aunque ciertamente no era lo suyo.

Podría dejar de pensar en… _Rukia_.

Porque ahora ya no habría largas batallas en las que ella pudiese perder la vida.

«_Si un hollow puede dejarla tan mal herida como la primera vez que la vi… bueno, yo me entrometí_»

Porque ahora ya no vería a la shinigami.

«_No sabré si está feliz o triste_»

Porque ahora ya no tendría que soportar esos ridículos dibujos que hacía.

«_Incluso, añoro verlos_»

Porque ahora podía dejar de sentir esa preocupación de verle morir en sus brazos.

«_Ni siquiera sabré, si ella desaparece_»

Porque ahora, justo ahora, necesitaba escuchar su voz.

«_Y no puedo hacerlo_»

Porque ahora tenía la oportunidad de corresponder los sentimientos de Orihime.

«_Y no quiero hacerlo_»

Porque ahora, podía sentir qué es el estar enamorado. Amar a alguien.

«_Y no tengo a quién_»

Porque ella se ha ido.

«_…Y no volverá_»

Porque ahora, ahora era ahora, y ya no tenía poderes.

Porque ahora su vida era normal…

Volvía a lo mismo de siempre.

Volvía a extrañar a su madre, y seguía sin poder vengar al hollow que lo hizo perderla.

Volvía a sentirse impotente. Ya no había nadie que protegiese a Karin de los hollows y los molestos espíritus.

Volvía a dejarle flores al alma de esa niñita, aunque no pudiera verla ni escucharla.

Volvía sentirse un ser inútil. Porque si algo malo ocurría, no podría salvar a Yuzu y Karin.

Volvía a ser un alumno común. Ya no había excusas.

Volvía a pensar que unirse a un club, era idiota.

Volvía a sentir esa sensación de que algo faltaba, y no sabía qué.

Volvía a sentirse pequeño, indefenso. Como hacía siete años.

Volvía a sentir que había tenido la culpa de matar la esencia del corazón de su vida.

—Te extraño —Murmuró a la nada.

Silencio.

—¿Lo sabes? —Preguntó. Apretó sus puños, mientras se sentaba en la cama. —¿O tendré que decírtelo cada día hasta que aparezcas frente a mí?

No hubo respuesta.

Se tumbó en la cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño. No lo logró.

Su puerta se entreabrió.

Sintió su corazón latir acelerado,_ emocionado_.

—¿R-Rukia? —Susurró más para sí que para quien abría la puerta.

Una cabeza rubia se asomó por la abertura.

—Onii-chan, ¿estás despierto? —Cuestionó Yuzu en un tono bajito, pero audible. —Porque si es así, ya está la cena.

No le contestó. No tenía ganas de nada.

Su pequeña hermana se fue y cerró la puerta.

Ahora tenía _su_ vida de vuelta…

«_Y no la quiero, sin la persona que paró la lluvia_»

* * *

**Decidí, que aunque ya dije que "**_**no sirvo para historias largas**_**", publicaré una. Y mi historia comienza con éste One-Shot, y seguirá con otro y así. Planeo que sean 17 (uno por cada mes~) (aunque espero actualizar antes de que se dé un mes).**

**¡Pero yo quiero que todos mis lectores participen! Por eso, pediré un favor. Anexen a su review (si lo merece ésto, sino, gracias por leer) una palabra, una palabra que crean que describe una situación que puede haberse presentado a éstos dos durante esos 17 meses. Ejemplo: "Aceptación", que es como se llama éste OS (O**ne** S**hot**), porque Ichigo trató de aceptarlo y no pudo.**

**Laura 8/5/12 review for "Te amo" **Precisamente la saqué de allí. La famosa frase de Tite Kubo "son más que amigos menos que amantes" esa frase que aborrezco con todo mi ser…¡Qué gusto que te gustara el fic!(XD)

**PD: Hubo dos formas más para la última frase. La original fue "**_Y no la quiero, sin la persona que paró mi lluvia interna_**". La segunda fue la que terminé publicando y la tercera —que me sedujo, pero no atinó a convencerme—: "**_Y no la quiero, sin la persona que paró la lluvia de mi corazón_**" (Yo hago a Ichigo muy cursi, si ponía ésa última, iba a quedar OOC —más de lo que ya—)**

**Sin más que aportar los dejo. (Creo que las notas de la autora fueron más largas que el one-shot en sí)**


	2. Odio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. La historia en cambio, sí es de mi autoría.

Ningún intento de lucro ni nada parecido.

* * *

**Esos malditos diecisiete meses**

_**OS 2: Odio **_

**Por ~QaramellTem**

_**¡**_Agradezcamos todos a Otonashi Saya por darnos el título_**!**_

* * *

Odias tu situación.

Odias a la sociedad que alguna vez consideraste "respetable" y "honorable".

Te dejas llevar por la ira y no atinas más que a golpear el suelo de tu escuadrón.

Maldices por lo bajo y el deseo de matar a alguien se vuelve tentador…

¡Carajo! ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué aún cuando él dio todo de sí para vencer al mariposón aquel, todos parecen darle la espalda?

«_No había otra forma_» Te dices para tranquilizarte, más no lo logras.

Tú no querías dejarle así.

¿Pero a ti cuándo te han preguntado lo que pensabas o deseabas?

Encajas los dedos en la madera, furiosa.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?

¿Por qué nadie parece poder recordarlo? ¿Por qué todos siguen con sus vidas _sin él_? ¿Cómo pueden estar inmutables cuando gracias a_ él_ fue que siguen con vida?

No entiendes nada. Ni quieres entenderlo. Sientes que cuando alcances a comprender, te volverás como ellos y tú, tú _no_ quieres olvidarle.

Sin embargo, que otros lo olvidasen no es lo más ruin…

Tú le abandonaste, intencionalmente o no, te despediste y simplemente te esfumaste de su vida.

Prometiste cuidarle, y ni siquiera has puesto un pie en el mundo real.

Él no escatimó fuerzas para salvarte. No le importó pasar encima de terceros al mando, tenientes y capitanes…

—¡Maldición! —Exclamas con dolor.

¿Por qué no puedes levantarte de tan patético sitio e ir a dar la cara por él? ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente revelarte y exigir lo que él se merece?

«_¿Y qué se merece?_» Cuestiona tu subconsciente. —Él merece tener una vida normal.

Ahora no sabes ni qué pensar.

Por un lado, quieres verle, quieres ir allá y salvarle como tantas otras veces hizo él. Ese lado quiere que vayas y le plantes cara a todo aquel que se interponga en tu camino.

Por el otro, no quieres. Quieres verle tener la vida de un adolescente normal del mundo humano. Aquel lado te exige que le dejes en paz.

¿Qué camino tomar?

Eres consciente de que podrá seguir yendo bien en la escuela, que podrá ir a un viaje de fin de cursos, que podría…

—Corresponder a Inoue.

Encuentras ese sentimiento de celos y te dejas envolver momentáneamente.

Mueves la cabeza en señal de negación y te obligas a pensar claramente.

Él debe tener una vida como la de los demás. Estás segura de que él así lo desea.

Y esa idea egoísta te llena de nuevo.

No puedes dejarle solo. No quieres, más bien.

Él nunca se permitió el abandonarte. Y tú tampoco quieres abandonarle.

Él hizo mucho más allá de lo inhumanamente posible para verte a salvo. Y tú quieres devolverle el favor.

Te levantas del suelo y sales de tu escuadrón.

Caminas hacia la primera división.

No quieren dejarte pasar. Te preparas para sacar tu zanpakutou y sientes que una mano te detiene.

Es Abarai Renji, tu antiguo amigo, tu fiel compañero. Ahora no es más que un traidor para ti.

Forcejeas para empuñar tu espada y el pelirrojo sigue sin permitírtelo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —Pregunta con una ceja levantada.

No alcanzas a responderle que vas camino a encarar a la máxima autoridad de todos los escuadrones del Gotei 13, que vas a exigirle que le devuelva a Ichigo los poderes que le corresponden.

—¿Crees que puedes ir a enfrentar al capitán comandante y su Ryūjin Jakka con Sode no Shirayuki?

Le volteas la cara, pues sabes que en parte tiene razón. Más no meditaste demasiado para no perder la convicción de salvarlo.

—¿Crees que eso traerá de vuelta a Ichigo?

Por un momento lo aborreces con todo tu ser. ¿Por qué tiene que preguntarte cosas que aún ni tú misma terminas de comprender en tu plan?

—No lo hará, Rukia.

Estás a punto de gritarle que qué más se le ocurre a él, que después de todo es igual a los demás y no apreció ni un poco al chico de cabello anaranjado.

Lo miras, y en lugar de un rostro furioso, encuentras una mirada comprensiva.

¿Entiende tu dolor?

—No tienes idea —Comienzas a hablar. —De todo lo que él hizo por mí.

—Claro que sí —Te replica. —Porque él también hizo bastante por mí —Te suelta la mano. —Hizo mucho por todos —Hace ademanes con las manos señalando toda la Sociedad de Almas.

¿Entonces por qué nadie hace nada por él?

¿Por qué todos le dejan de lado, como si ya no les sirviese?

¿Por qué nadie va y le salva como él los salvó?

—¿Qué clase de amigos somos? —Cuestionas con un hilo de voz. Esas molestas lágrimas amenazan con salir, como desde hace dos meses.

—Unos que quieren lo mejor para él —Te dice apoyando su mano en tu hombro.

Te niegas a creer que lo mejor es dejarle rezagado. Eso no es lo que hacen los amigos.

—No —Dices en voz baja. —¡No! —Terminas gritándole.

Te observa confundido. Apartas su mano de tu cuerpo.

Él también le ha traicionado.

Corres, corres y no paras hasta estar ahí. El lugar donde perdiste a tu tan admirado teniente.

¿Por qué todas las personas a las que quieres terminan yéndose?

Eres un imán para los hombres valientes. Hombres valientes que pelean por su orgullo. Hombres valientes por los que terminas sintiendo algo más que sólo admiración.

Inclinas la mirada.

No, lo que sientes por él, es diferente a lo que sentías por Kaien-dono.

No sabes exactamente lo que es, pero sabes que no es lo mismo.

Te diriges hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Te sientas en la pequeña colina desde donde siempre suele mirar tu capitán.

—Odio estar lejos de ti —Le susurras al viento. —Pero —Haces una pausa, dejando que el mismo viento haga bailar tus cabellos. —Es hora del adiós, supongo.

Dejas que las lágrimas fluyan. Nadie te dirá cobarde, pues nadie te ve.

Y sólo por hoy, te vas a permitir sentir pena por tu situación.

* * *

**¡Listo! Actualicé este día seguido porque llegó la idea. No tengo mucho que decir~ Salvo que gracias a quienes leen. Me honra. **


	3. Duda

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. La historia en cambio, sí es de mi autoría.

Ningún intento de lucro ni nada parecido.

* * *

**Esos malditos diecisiete meses**

_**OS 3: Duda**_

**Por ~QaramellTem**

_**¡**_Agradezcamos todos a UnderFashion por darnos el título_**!**_

* * *

Ese estúpido sentimiento te recorre una y otra vez.

Intentaste olvidarle. Intentaste pensar que todo fue un simple sueño.

Y nada funcionó.

¿Qué deberías hacer?

¿Fingir que nada ocurrió? ¿Que ella y su mundo jamás existieron?

¿Recordarle con la esperanza de que en algún momento, en algún lugar ella te observa y cuida?

—Qué estupidez… —Te dices.

Fue otro tedioso día en la escuela. Donde todos pretenden sentir lástima por ti y por lo que ocurrió.

Y maldices el puto día en el que todos creen que pueden entenderte.

¡Claro que aprecias a tus amigos! Más sin embargo no comprenden lo que sientes…

Ellos creen que extrañas tus poderes, y aunque en parte es cierto, sabes que el sesenta por ciento de tu comportamiento es por la falta de _ella_.

No concibes el momento en que se convirtió en una pieza esencial de tu vida. Ni quieres saberlo.

¿En dónde está? Te preguntas, y casi de forma automática respondes que en la Sociedad de Almas.

¿Y dónde exactamente queda eso?

Oh, pues, en algún sitio entre el mundo de los vivos y el dangai…

¡Mierda! ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!

Revuelves tus cabellos desesperado. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Tres meses —Afirmas mientras caminas al lado del río.

Te diriges hacia la él y te sientas en la grama.

¿Cuál es el maldito punto de todo esto?

¿Por qué puedes recordar cada batalla, cada momento compartido, cada sonrisa, cada golpe, cada dibujo idiota, cada insulto, cada, cada…?

Bramas con dolor.

¿Qué tienes que hacer? ¿Qué pretenden todos que tú hagas?

No lo sabes. No tienes ni una puta idea del por qué de repente, todos desaparecieron, sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia.

El recuerdo es frustrante. Malditamente frustrante y devastador para tu ya poca cordura.

Prácticamente te importa un comino el por qué te abandonaron Kenpachi, Toshiro, Byakuya, Ikkaku, Yumichika, pero ¿por qué carajos Renji y Rukia lo hicieron?

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —Indagas a la nada.

Si tan sólo Renji o Rukia estuviesen aquí tú…

¡No podías engañarte! ¡No más!

Sabes que también la presencia del pelirrojo es innecesaria, claro que es tu amigo, pero ella, ella…

—Mierda —Mascullas por lo bajo.

Vuelves a la misma situación de hace dos meses. Le extrañas. Le extrañas como nadie tiene una maldita idea.

«_Fue un año de tu vida»_ Tratas de convencerte. Es imposible.

Fue _el_ año de tu vida, más bien.

Llenó el vacío que tu madre había dejado, o una pequeña parte al menos.

Volviste a dejarte embriagar por una dulce esencia femenina que adornase tu vida.

—Ni tan femenina que digamos…—Sonríes de medio lado, sarcástico.

Eran pareja de batalla, era un sentimiento de acoplamiento tan perfecto.

«_Como si estuviera predestinado el conocerle»_

Nadie comprendería esto. Nadie.

Te harta tu vida. Tu tan sencilla vida.

Tienes a tu par de hermanas y quieras o no, al inmaduro —o quizá no tanto— de tu padre. Más no es suficiente.

Te corroe el sentimiento que juraste nunca más volver a sentir con otra persona, fuera de tu madre.

«_Necesidad»_

La necesidad de verle, de hablarle, de tan siquiera poder escucharle.

En este momento te conformarías hasta con una patada en el trasero, mientras viniese de ella.

Levantas la mirada. Crees ver un arcoíris, como aquella vez. Luego, desaparece.

Otra ilusión más de tu mente. Otra cruel treta de tu cerebro que aprovecha tus anhelos de ver aquello que es invisible para los ojos de los humanos normales.

Momento. Tú ya eres un humano normal.

Golpeas tan fuerte como te es posible el suelo.

Eres tan común y corriente. Tan llano y vago.

Tu existencia en el mundo en sí, no es directamente necesitada por nadie.

Y no le sirves a nadie, con este estado tan deplorable.

Decides que te vas, pues comienza a atardecer y Yuzu va a preocuparse. Es lo menos que le debes, porque ahora ni siquiera puedes protegerle.

Mientras subes la grama, sientes un viento que mueve tus cabellos. No te importa, por más extraño que sea.

Hasta que puedes jurar que escuchas las palabras "Odio estar lejos de ti"

Te tensas por unos segundos. Agudizas tus sentidos en busca de la fuente de esa voz.

Tropiezas con quién sabe qué y caes de lleno al suelo.

Es muy, muy, insólito. Hojas y pétalos de flores se arremolinan frente a ti.

—Pero qué mi…—Sientes un calor en tu mejilla.

E inexplicablemente te sientes lleno. Una paz que no sentías desde hace mucho recorre tu cuerpo y podrías volver a jurar, es más, matarías a Aizen de nuevo, de lo seguro que estás que alguien dice "Cuídate".

Y tan maravillosamente como llegó el remolino de hojas, se va.

Te quedas petrificado en el suelo.

«_¿Sería un hollow?»_

No. Eso ya no es probable, ya no tienes el suficiente reiatsu ni para atraer una mosca-hollow.

Regresas a casa pensando qué o —en dado caso— quién pudo haber sido.

Declinas la invitación a cenar, _de nuevo_. Subes a tu habitación.

Te recuestas y el sentimiento que pensabas estúpido por la tarde, ahora parece el más lógico.

Te queda la duda si ella, era tu madre.

Ó

—Rukia —Atinas a sonreír una vez, pero de una forma que apenas y se nota. —Tú también cuídate.

La sensación de duda se esclarece un poco para ti.

Ella existió, y está en algún lugar, mirándote y, en cierto modo, cuidándote.

—Patético —Susurras. Aunque por dentro sabes que te alegras de saber que tal vez y sólo tal vez, ella aún te recuerda tanto, como tú a ella.

* * *

**¡Ah!~ Esto es un récord, porque estoy actualizando diario, y es que quiero terminar antes del 20 de agosto (probablemente imposible, pero averigüémoslo), que es cuando regreso a mis deberes escolares. **

**¡Una disculpa a quiénes dejan review y no tienen cuenta! ¡No sé ni qué le piqué al FF.n*e*t que para verlos, primero debía "moderarlos"!. En fin, vamos a contestarlos en este 'cap'.**

**Tsuki-channn**: Sobrevivir, ¡me gusta! Y lamento lo que ha ocurrido con Byakuya T_T es una lástima. ¡Pero quién quita que "reviva" de entro los muertos como ese espada masculino! (Yo tengo que sobrevivir sin ver a Ichigo y Grimmjow destrozarse la ropa jajajajaja, ¡es broma!)

**Akisa**: ¡Gracias, de veras! No te preocupes por los reviews de los otros, dejaste un review aquí, y me da gusto saber que te agradaron mis otras historias . ¿Te lo pintaste? ¡Debe verse genial! *-* Yo no me animo a pintármelo. El mío es castaño oscuro y a veces tiende a verse negro, por lo que lo prefiero con todo y sus tonalidades raras. ¿Qué si escuché lo nuevo de 2NE1? ¡Por supuesto! No paro de decir "I love you~" y repito y repito el video. ¡Qué genial encontrar alguien por FF.n*e*t! PD: ¿Ya viste el video de PSY? Es de la misma YG, es bastante gracioso a mi parecer.

**Paulaichiruki**: ¡Qué bien que te haya gustado! Resignación, um, ¿acaso me has adivinado el pensamiento? ¡Desde luego que vendrá la resignación!. Y respecto a describir el encuentro… Puede ser, pero sin salirnos mucho de lo que ya pasó en el manga (que para mí cuando la interrumpió debió decirle " ¿Sabes, Rukia? Te amo/Te extrañé" ¡No sé por qué Tite se niega a dejárnoslo saber! —Sabemos que es un shonen carajo, pero también tienes chicas leyéndote—)

**Laura**: jajajaja :FeelLikeaL: eso me mató. ¡Me diste 4 de un solo jalón, chica! ¡Eso me gusta mucho!. No digas que eres poco inteligente, me parece que todos tenemos nuestra inteligencia oculta. Y además, me recuerdas a Tite (aunque en su caso le gusta ver a Rukia sufrir T_T) ¡Gracias por amarlos, ellos te aman a ti! (?)


	4. Soledad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. La historia en cambio, sí es de mi autoría.

Ningún intento de lucro ni nada parecido.

* * *

**Esos malditos diecisiete meses**

_**OS 4: Soledad**_

**Por ~QaramellTem**

_**¡**_Agradezcamos todos a Elenita-chan por darnos el título_**!**_

* * *

No había otra palabra que describiera mejor tu estado.

Bebiste otro sorbo de té de jazmín y lo saboreaste.

Habías pasado la primera etapa después de la despedida con… Bueno, tú sabes.

Ya habías experimentado el odio y tú creías que ibas camino al olvido del asunto.

Más lejano de la realidad no podía ser.

Te sentías desganada. Detestabas admitirlo, pero así era.

No podías ni pronunciar su nombre, y ni hablar de que otra persona lo mencionase.

Suspiras pesadamente.

Pareciera que todo el universo que conoces conspira para recordártelo.

Entonces recuerdas que te prometiste una cosa, le ibas a ver una vez más y ya.

Sólo para fotografiar en tu mente cada hebra de su curiosa cabellera anaranjada, cada rasgo del rostro, cada línea de su cuerpo y…

Sonríes melancólicamente.

Es momento de dejar de lado los estúpidos recuerdos.

¡Tienes una vida, por Chappy!

Tienes la compañía de tu amable capitán, que mucho ya ha hecho por ti.

Tienes a Kiyone y Sentarō, de alguna extraña forma.

La relación con tu hermano va viento en popa y Renji y tú parecen más unidos que antes.

¿Qué más podrías pedir?

Observas tu té.

Te recriminas el sentimiento. ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de sentirte así?

—Tan sola —Susurras.

Estás rodeada de gente, hay unas cuantas personas que te dan cariño y aún así tú…

No te sientes bien.

Te hace falta algo. Finges que no tienes idea de qué es ni por qué lo sientes.

Pareciera que tu especialidad se ha vuelto encubrir tus verdaderos sentimientos con respecto a…

¿Y por qué no puedes ni siquiera pensar en su nombre?

—Duele —Confiesas.

Toda la Sociedad de Almas cuenta ya contigo. Ahora eres parte de uno de los altos cargos, y no te puedes permitir el titubear.

Ir de frente, ostentando con orgullo tu nueva posición.

Y todo se cae al quedarte sin nadie mirándote.

Vuelves a recordar los momentos que viviste en el mundo humano, la vez que te rescató de tu muerte, la vez que llegó del cielo para salvarte de Yammy.

Una lágrima resbala por tu mejilla hasta volverse uno con tu infusión.

No debes lloriquear por el pasado.

Nadie puede hacer que le olvides, y nadie puede obligarte a pensar que sus lazos son innecesarios.

Él fue fuerte. Ahora tú debes imitarle.

Es momento de poner a prueba el orgullo Kuchiki.

Escuchas como algún sirviente te dice que Abarai ha llegado.

Dejas el té en la mesita. Sales y le sonríes a Renji.

Tan altiva como siempre. Los gestos dulces, son para alguien más.

—¿Lista para el entrenamiento? —Cuestiona, mientras comienzan a caminar uno al lado del otro.

—¿Listo para morder el polvo? —Respondes con un deje de soberbia.

Ambos ríen.

Puede que Renji haga de todo para verte feliz.

Puede que tu hermano te respete, y ame en su forma propia.

Puede que el capitán Ukitake te demuestre lo valiosa que eres para el Gotei 13.

Puede que Kiyone y Sentarō te respeten como superior.

Puede que tengas un puñado de personas dispuesta a hacer lo que digas, en tan sólo un santiamén. Tanto en el décimo tercer escuadrón, como en la mansión Kuchiki.

Pero tú sabes que eso no te satisface ni un poco.

Pese a que suene como algo que un noble diría, no lo haces con esa intención. Les agradeces por todo y a todos. No te cansarías de darles reverencias por todos los gestos amables que tienen para contigo.

Más nadie puede reemplazarle.

Y eso es todo.

Los gestos dulces, son para alguien más.

«_Alguien que por más que duela, ya quedó en el pasado_»

Junto con ese sentimiento de que estás rebosante.

* * *

**¿Es muy tarde? No sé, aquí en país son las 04:55 p.m. ¡Perdón si ahora lo subí un poco "tarde" pero es que está lloviendo y prender la computadora, preocupa! **

**Éste es un poco más corto de lo común, pero en unos momentos más verán por qué —muajajajaja—**

**Le di muchas vueltas a mi cabezota, pero no hallé cómo expresar ese sentimiento de soledad. Bueno sí, pero no sé, ¿qué dicen ustedes? ¡Siempre tienen la última palabra!**

**Tsuki-chann**: ¿Yo poder? Puede que sí xD (qué arrogante fue eso). Haré mi mayor esfuerzo, ¿sí? Pero aún no sé cómo meterlo. Es decir, como un mes o como yo lo llamo un "Bonus Shot" (Te digo, mis ocurrencias). ¡Hice cuentas con respecto a la fecha de Bleach, para ver si no me había pasado ya la fecha que me dices! Y si supieras… Me quedé "A ver, Yama-ji dijo que la batalla contra Aizen estaba destinada para el inverno (en el anime) entonces, suponiendo que así fue, ¿cuántos días duró la dichosa batalla? (no podemos contar los capítulos como un día o sería un año de lucha, creo) así que supongamos que le batalla por Karakura duró una semana. O bueno, digamos que ya para Enero, Ichigo ya había vencido a Aizen. En dado caso la despedida fue en Enero (guiándonos con el manga, dejando de lado el relleno del anime) y de ahí, empieza el fic: 1. ya fue contado por Ichigo (Febrero) 2. Odio de Rukia (Marzo) 3. Duda (Abril) 4. Soledad (Mayo) 5. —No daré spoiler— (Junio) 6. (Julio), ah ok, ¡sí me da tiempo de contar lo que pide Tsuki-chann!" Como puedes leer y ver, fue realmente difícil llegar a esa conclusión, si encuentras algún error en mis cálculos (Tú, o cualquier otro usuario) háganmelo saber, por favor.

**Akisa**: Sí, Ichigo puede caer fácil (En la desesperación digo, aunque creo que la palabra correcta sería, impulsos). Oh I'm Bad Boy~ Ok no ._. me gustan las canciones de esos chicos, tienen un "jjsjaksaksjkajskajskajs que que sé jkaskajskjskajskj" ¡Me da gusto que te guste!

**Laura**: ¡Porque te gusta, lo seguiremos haciendo!(Contestar reviews~) Sí, ¡la fresa amargosa puede entrar en modo corta-venas en cualquier momento! ¿Más trágicos que el manga? Puaa, somos pura maldad, ja. A mí también me parece desconsiderado de parte de la Shonen Jump dejarnos sin manga ¡DOS SEMANAS! Yo estaba lista para sentarme, beber jugo y comer algo, mientras leía el manga, pero no nos quieren *snifsnif* Respecto al "Te amo" ¡Yo también mujer! xD porque me gusta saber lo que los que leen piensan y tú siempre eres directa, sincera y qué te digo, me gusta responder tus reviews~

***Clan Yuki**: ¡Tomé tu frase de "Oh por Chappy"! Espero no te moleste, pero me pareció algo que Rukia diría.

**¡**_**Gracias a todos y todas que leen y apoyan esta historia desde sus ordenadores**_**!**


	5. Bonus : Visita Inesperada

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. La historia en cambio, sí es de mi autoría.

Ningún intento de lucro ni nada parecido.

* * *

**Esos malditos diecisiete meses**

_**Bonus 1: Visita Inesperada**_

**Por ~QaramellTem**

_**¡**_Agradezco a todos los que leen_**!**_

* * *

Tu desesperación —a la que preferías llamar "casualidad"— te llevó al mundo humano.

Un día sin mucho qué hacer en tu división, te dirigiste al senkaimon, y te transportaste al mundo de los vivos. Nada de eso hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de aquel que meses atrás considerabas traidor, y ahora era quien cubriría tu pequeña escapada.

«_Sólo una vez más_» Te repetías.

Una vez más para verle, escucharle, ¿hablarle?. Puede que esto último fuera un poco fantasioso de tu parte, puesto que él ya no tiene esa capacidad.

Suspiras, cabizbaja.

Alzas la frente y sacas el pecho. ¿Después de todo lo que tuviste que hacer para llegar aquí, te vencerá el simple hecho de que él no sepa que están juntos?

Te sonroja un poco ese pensamiento. «_Pareces una adolescente, Rukia_» Dices para calmar el rubor.

Lo observas en la escuela. Y pareciera que todos sus amigos te han olvidado.

Ni Chad, Ishida o Inoue parecen notar tu presencia. Aunque sabes que tienen bastantes cosas de qué preocuparse. «_Como si fuera la primera shinigami que pone un pie en el mundo de los vivos desde que me fui_»

Ves al chico de cabellera anaranjada fingiendo concentración en sus clases.

«_Ese idiota_»

Quisieras entrar, golpearle de una forma sobrehumana, gritarle que deje de sentir pena por todo —te muerdes la lengua por error— y que comience a cumplir responsablemente con sus deberes de estudiante.

Observas desde el filo de la ventana como garabatea una libreta y, sin manera de evitarlo, le extrañas aún más.

Él no te ve, no te siente, tu presencia no existe más.

Decides que es mejor que vayas con Urahara, no es como que fueras a pedirle un gigai para verle o algo así.

Llegas a la tienda y te observa. ¿Puede leer tus pensamientos acaso?

Te da una especie de bocina o altavoz, una con el que no podrá verte, pero quizá si escucharte. Según Urahara no es un altavoz en sí. Él te dice —como si tú no fueras consciente de eso— que todos los seres vivos tienen reaitsu, pero sólo aquellos con una gran cantidad pueden ver u oír espíritus.

Sí, no entiendes a qué viene eso, y él sólo te dice que lo uses y ya.

Por la tarde, le observas tirado mirando hacia quién sabe dónde.

Susurra algo que es inentendible para tus oídos y grita con un dolor que nunca antes le has escuchado.

Tienes ganas de ir y decirle que estás ahí, que debe ser fuerte, que pase lo que pase todo mejorará y, tú, tú…

No puedes. No puedes porque estás igual o peor que él. Sólo que por razones diferentes.

Tú le extrañas como nadie tiene idea y él, él extraña sus poderes.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?

Lo escuchaste. No hay duda de que lo preguntó. La cuestión aquí es ¿a quién?.

«_Muy probablemente se trate de su madre_» Pues es a quien él siempre echó en falta.

Sigue diciendo cosas, pero mantienes tu distancia. No quieres interrumpirle. Él está ahí, esperando por las respuestas de su madre —que sabes que jamás llegarán, pero intentas respetar—.

Él golpea el suelo. Las ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos de que estás aquí, y que le apoyarás en esta etapa de aceptación de su nueva condición crecen desmesuradamente.

Cuando se levanta, te le pones enfrente.

Mueves sus cabellos, tratando de llamar su atención. No funciona.

—Odio estar lejos de ti —Hablas, haciendo una prueba al aparato. Por sus pupilas dilatadas, crees que funcionó. Sonríes.

Claro que no cuentas con que pise tu pie y caiga.

¡Genial! ¡Todo el plan de la presencia anónima se va al caño!

—Pero qué mi…—Le interrumpes posando tus labios en su mejilla.

Notas una tenue línea roja que va de lado a lado de su rostro. Ríes muy bajito.

«_Ichigo eras, eres y serás, un niño. Siempre_»

—Cuídate —Dedicas tus últimas palabras con el tono más amable que nunca jamás le hubieses dedicado a alguien.

Usas shunpo y desaparece de tu vista.

Llegas donde Urahara y le entregas el aparato, no sin antes darle las gracias. Pregunta si funcionó el aparato y respondes vagamente que sí.

Él te sonríe y desea buen viaje.

Das un paso en el senkaimon y te despides.

[~]

—Um, ¿Qué es lo que acaba de regresarle la señorita Kuchiki? —Cuestiona Tessai a su jefe y amigo, Kisuke.

—Una bocina descompuesta —Sonríe, cerrando los ojos.

—Lo imaginé —Responde, mientras vuelve a sus labores de trabajo.

—Realmente creyó que con este artefacto inservible, podría hablar con Kurosaki-san, y no por el lazo irrompible que tiene con él.

—¿Dijo algo?

—No, nada, Tessai-san.

* * *

**¡Ah! ¿No les dije que tenía sorpresa? Jsjsjsjsjskajskjskajsk. Han sido tan buenos conmigo, que quiero dejarles esto como un regalito. (Cursi Mil). Bueno, gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente OS.**


	6. Resistir

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. La historia en cambio, sí es de mi autoría.

Ningún intento de lucro ni nada parecido.

* * *

**Esos malditos diecisiete meses**

_**OS 5: Resistir**_

**Por ~QaramellTem**

_**¡**_Agradezcamos todos a Tsuki-chann por darnos el título_**!**_

* * *

—¡Ichi-nii! —Grita Yuzu desde la planta baja.

—¿Qué? —Respondes.

—¡Necesito una cobija! ¿Tendrás una en tu armario?

Te levantas bufando de tu asiento y caminas hacia el lugar donde tu hermana suele guardar tus cobijas.

Justo cuando estás a punto de abrir dicho lugar, la costumbre te hace tocar.

—¡Rukia! ¡Necesito una manta!

Silencio.

Miras al suelo. Ella no está más.

Técnicamente podrías abrir el lugar sin necesidad de anunciarte ni nada. No lo haces.

—¡No tengo ninguna manta extra! —Anuncias, sabiendo que no es verdad.

Ignoras los "¡Kya, Ichi-nii" de parte de tu hermanita.

Vuelves a sentarte en tu escritorio. Tratas de concentrarte en los deberes de Matemáticas.

Sueltas el lápiz, desganado.

Echas la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Carajo —Murmuras, tomando con tu mano derecha un mechón de cabellos.

No puedes abrir el armario. Sabes que está más sucio que cuando ella estaba allí, pero simplemente no puedes.

Es como si ese fuera un trato contigo mismo.

«_Mantienes el armario intacto, y yo finjo que no la extrañas_»

Sin embargo tu familia no sabe nada. Por lo que bien no puedes culparles de nada.

El tiempo no se ha detenido ni una sola vez desde su partida. Así que técnicamente tú no tendrías por qué detener tu vida tampoco.

Nadie lo hizo. Incluso ella.

Te golpeas la frente suavemente con tu puño.

—Saca esas ideas de la cabeza.

¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar así?

Lamentándote por absolutamente todo lo que pasa.

Tus notas no suben ni un poco. Tus hermanitas crecen, convirtiéndose en adolescentes.

No alcanzas a hacer nada para detenerlo.

¿Sobrevivir? ¿Es así como se siente?

Como que la vida ya no tiene sentido sin la persona que cambió cada aspecto de tu existencia.

Que llenó de felicidad, tristeza y alegría tu tan idiota vida.

¿Cómo volver a lo de antes?

¿Cómo volver a antes de conocerla?

Yuzu y Karin poco a poco van dejando de necesitarte. Sobretodo ésta última. No estás muy seguro, pero crees que su reaitsu crece conforme cada día que pasa.

«_Qué suerte_» Piensas. Y luego niegas con la cabeza. «_Se supone que yo debería lidiar con todo eso de los espíritus y los hollows, ya que ella está en negación permanente_»

Nada va bien.

Mejor dicho, tú no vas nada bien.

Las primeras semanas trataste de ver todo desde una perspectiva nueva. Ser positivo.

No conseguiste más que sumergirte en pensamientos negativos acerca de si todos los chicos en la Sociedad de Almas te olvidaron, si Rukia no te quiere más, si…

Un calor en el rostro te detiene.

—¿Rukia me quiso alguna vez? —Cuestionas.

Faltaba más. Ahora tienes otra tontería en la que pensar en lugar de tus tareas.

No lo sabes, pero como anhelas saberlo. Decides que en este momento vas y le preguntas, ¿qué te dirá que eres un idiota? Eso lo ha hecho muchas veces antes de eso.

Te caes de la silla.

Sí, te está haciendo mal.

Te levantas del suelo.

—¿Estás bien, Ichi-nii-san?

—¡Sí!

Recurres a pensar en otra cosa.

¿Cómo pretenden todos que sigas adelante, cuando la fuerza que te mantenía de pie desapareció?

Se esfumó. Te dejó en el olvido y siguió.

¿Cómo consigues mantenerte vivo?

«_Ni siquiera sé, si esto significa estar vivo_»

Bajas a cenar con la familia. Agradeces al cielo que tu padre no esté, porque ya te imaginas el numerito que te montaría.

—¿Te gusta el arroz, Ichi-nii?

—¿Uh? Sí, claro, Yuzu.

Dejas de sentir pena por ti mismo unos segundos y observas a tu alrededor.

Tus hermanas cuentan anécdotas de la escuela, ríen. Discuten un poco, bromean contigo.

«_¿Quieres seguir así?_» Dice una voz dentro de tu cabeza.

¿Quieres seguir perdiéndote tantas y tantas cosas de tu joven vida?

Puede que las batallas contra espíritus hayan terminado ya. Más no las batallas de tu vida en el mundo humano.

—¿Vas a seguir así? —Te pregunta Karin.

No entiendes a qué se refiere, por lo metido que estabas en tus pensamientos.

—¿Qué dices?

Suspira. —Digo que si vas a seguir así —Señala tu plato de arroz, intacto. —Sin comer nada.

—Comeré —Declaras y comienzas a masticar.

No descifras el gesto de sus rostros, pero parece que notan que algo dentro de ti ha cambiado.

Vas a dejar de lado lo que viviste con Rukia.

A partir de ahora, todo cambiará. Te volverás más fuerte.

Ella así lo hubiera querido, ¿o no?

Y si no, ¿de cuándo acá tomas en cuenta las opiniones de la enana endemoniada esa?

Vas a superarle. «_A las batallas y su mundo, digo_»

Vas a dar todo de ti para que la escuela de alguna extraña forma, funcione para ti.

¿Qué dirán tus amigos? Que eres un debilucho. Y no más.

Porque de ahora en adelante, la Sociedad de Almas no es más que un recuerdo de algo que cualquiera diría que no existió.

¿Qué, no existió? Nada, no sabes que no existió.

Tan simple como eso.

Si ya no vas a recibir apoyo de nadie, ya no tienes por qué recordar a alguien que simplemente desapareció un día.

No puedes esperarle eternamente, con la esperanza vaga de que venga y te bese la mejilla.

Frunces el ceño.

Todos tienen alguna muy buena razón para dejarte de lado. Pues ahora tú les demostrarás que tienes mil y un razones mejores y de mayor peso para olvidarte de los disparates que son el bankai, los hollows y eso.

Después de agradecerles por la cena y colaborar con los trastos, subes a tu alcoba.

«_Lo haré_» Te repites.

Estás a punto de poner un dedo encima de la puerta del armario.

«_Demonios_»

Algo te impide hacerlo.

Pero, ¿qué clase de hombre serías si te aferras a algo tan estúpido como lo es un armario vacío?

Lo abres de golpe.

Y lo encuentras todo.

Su cobija, la almohada improvisada, una que otra revista del mundo humano.

—Cuánta basura —Te convences de ello.

No es más que eso, basura.

Tomas las revistas y las tiras al cesto.

Pones la almohada de nuevo en tu cama y le dices a Yuzu que ya conseguiste la manta que necesitaba.

Cierras el armario.

Te sientas en el escritorio y relees el problema de Matemáticas.

Ahora comienza a tener un poco de sentido para ti.

_Si estás en dificultades, yo te ayudaré._

_Si no te puedes mover, yo lucharé en tu lugar._

_Si estás sufriendo, yo te reconfortaré._

_¿Somos amigos, verdad?_

«_Reconfórtame, desde donde quiera que estés, Rukia_»

* * *

**¡Ah! ¿Qué dijeron? "Esta ya no publicó" Pero no. Tuve algunos inconvenientes y eso es todo. **

**Esta idea nació gracias a dos personitas: Tsuki-chann(Sobrevivir) y paulaichiruki (—no les voy a decir muajaja, porque la usaremos más adelante—) Que aunque puede que no signifiquen lo mismo, una sostiene a la otra. ¡Agradezco a ambas!**

**Laura**: jajajaja Trataré de actualizar diario, hasta donde dé mi imaginación, así que tu échate muchas vueltas por el Fanfiction, que por aquí andaremos al pie del cañón. ¡Gracias por comentar!

**kiaru87**: Síp, como ya dije más arriba (y en otro OS) aquí andaré tratando de actualizar todos los días, nena, complaciendo lo más que pueda a mis lectores. ¡Cuídate mucho tú también! Saludines.

**Otonashi Saya**: jajaja Seguiré llenando de azúcar tu vida ( ) ¡Gracias por siempre comentar!

**amelie-ru14ku13**: Me da gusto que te vayan gustando, ¡pero no llores, que me harás llorar!

**Caroone**: n_n ¡Gracias por comentar! Esperemos que éste te guste también.

**Clan Yuki**: ¡Yo las amo a todas ustedes! xD ¡Aquí ya está el nuevo OS! ¡Disfrútalo! PD: Me debes una palabra, anda, inténtalo. (Supongo que ya no andas estudiando el cerebro y sus partes, así que ¡vamos!, ¡vamos!)

***Tsuki-chann**: Utilicé un sinónimo de tu palabra, espero no te moleste.

**Nota:** Las palabras en cursiva (casi al final) todo buen IchiRukista sabe de dónde vienen. Si alguien no, pues son las palabras que Rukia dedica a Ichigo en el anime (342, "Gracias")

**¡**_**Gracias a todos y todas que leen y apoyan esta historia desde sus ordenadores**_**!**


End file.
